veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurtis Carrot
'''Harol Carrot '''is a minor character in the VeggieTales series. Harol is a reappearing Veggie Kid who first appears in ''"God Made You Special" ''as one of the interviewed kids. He then appears again in ''"Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" ''along with Junior, Laura, Annie, Percy and Lil' Pea. He doesn't speak much, but usually has a speaking part in an episode. He is usually seen being interviewed. Appearance Harol is a small orange carrot, the same size of Laura Carrot. He has black beady eyes and a big nose, and wears glasses. He wears a collared shirt that has either blue or red. His hair shifts from blonde to brown in the episodes. Acting *Himself in "God Made You Special" ' ' mircale *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" ' ' everything *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" ' ' so much *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" ' ' it's beautiful *Newspaper Boy in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" ' ' I can believe *Himself in "Happy Together" ' ' warriors *Newspaper Boy in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" ' ' counting sheep *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" ' ' remember *Newspaper Boy in "The Little House that Stood" ' ' yes see *Himself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" ' ' every kid *Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" ' ' hungry *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" ' ' home *Himself in "Princess in Wonderville" *Himself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Himself in "Peter Dam: The Boy Who Flew" *Himself in "Family Road Trip" *Himself in "That's We Friends Do" *Himself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Himself in "Stories from the Coat Closet" *Himself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Himself in "Sheltered in Loved" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Himself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Himself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Himself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Himself in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Himself in "Bubble Veggies" *Himself in "My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic" *Himself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Himself in "Love is in the Air" *Himself in "Lunty and the Flight of the Last Taco" *Himself in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Himself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Himself in "It's Their Time" *Himself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Himself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Himself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Himself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Himself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Himself in "Finsterlla" *Himself in "Arthur" *Himself in "Clifford of the Big Red Dog" *Himself in "Curious George" *Himself in "Martha Speaks" *Himself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Himself in "The Jungle Book" *Himself in "Calliou" *Himself in "Maya & Miguel" *Himself in "Cyberchase" *Himself in "The Night Before Valentine" *Himself in "Cinderella" *Himself in "The Night Before Christmas" *Himself in "Seaside Vacation" *Himself in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Himself in "Star Wars A Veggie Tales Movie" *Himself in "Tinker Bell" *Himself in "Peter Pan" *Himself in "The Prince of Egypt" *Himself in "The Night Before St. Patrick's Day" *Himself in "Lango" *Himself in "The Clumiest Lunt" *Himself in "A Panther's Life" *Himself in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Called Caring" *Himself in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Himself in "The Night Before Father's Day" *Himself in "Heroes of the Emperium!" *Himself in "What's Up the Marlee" *Himself in "The Loiness and the Stag" *Himself in "Aladdin 4: Dawn of the Sauropods" *Himself in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Gaint Robot: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Himself in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" *Himself in "Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs 2" *Himself in "Finding Nemo" *Himself in "Monsters Inc" *Himself in "A Bug's Life" *Himself in "Toy Story" *Himself in "Henry Hugglemonster" *Himself in "The Muppets" *Himself in "Two for the Road" *Himself in "Chinatown" *Himself in "Winnie the Pooh" *Himself in "Madagascar" *Himself in "Planes" *Himself in "Blue's Room" *Himself in "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" *Himself in "Spider-Man" *Himself in "The Backyardigans" *Himself in "Regular Show" *Himself in "Blue's Clues" *Himself in "Dora the Explorer" *Himself in "Little Bill" *Himself in "Go Diego Go" *Himself in "Doogal" *Himself in "Walle-E" *Himself in "Pinky and the Brian" *Himself in "iCarly" *Himself in "Mission Impossible" *Himself in "An Unmarried Woman" *Himself in "Fat Albert" *Himself in "Babel" *Himself in "Super Why" *Himself in "Wordgirl" *Himself in "Ice Age" *Himself in "The Avengers" *Himself in "Bolt" *Himself in "Tom and Jerry" *Himself in "Bambi" *Himself in "Astro Boy" *Himself in "Family Guy" *Himself in "COLLINS FLIM" *Himself in "Teen Titans" *Himself in "Robots" *Himself in "Phineas the Ferb" *Himself in "Stuart Little 2" *Himself in "Barbie Princess and the Pauper" *Himself in "Alvin And the Chipmunk" *Himself in "Scooby Doo" *Himself in "Horton Hears a Who" *Himself in "Cats Don't Dance" *Himself in "Rugrats" *Himself in "The Fairly Oddparents" *Himself in "Jimmy Neutron" *Himself in "Gravity Falls" *Himself in "Cars" *Himself in "My Little Pony A Very Minty Christmas" *Himself in "The Penguins of Madagascar" *Himself in "The Cat in the Hat" *Himself in "Merry Madagascar" *Himself in "The Junior Asparagus New Groove" *Himself in "Larry the Cucumber new Groove 2" *Himself in "Junior Asparagus New School" *Himself in "Junior Asparagus: Boy Genius" *Himself in "Veggie Don't Dance" *Himself in "Hop" *Himself in "Veggie Carnvial" *Child in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Nuttish Nutcracker" *Himself in "The Kid Crayon Caper" *Himself in "Lunt's Laboratory" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:God Made You Special Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Happy Together Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty Category:Family Road Trip Category:That's What Friends Do Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:Stories From The Coat Closet Category:Death is a Serious Thing Category:Sheltered and Loved Category:Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose Category:Legends from the Laundry Room Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang Category:Where's God When I Need Him Category:Bubble Veggies Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida Category:It's Their Time Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Category:Veggie Don't Dance Category:Hop Category:Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker Gallery Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty Category:Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida Category:That's What Friends Do Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:Stories From The Coat Closet Category:Sheltered and Loved Category:Legends from the Laundry Room Category:Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang Category:Death is a Serious Thing Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:Where's God When I Need Him Category:Bubble Veggies Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:It's Their Time Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:Veggie Don't Dance Category:Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Cameo Characters Category:Carrots Category:God Made You Special Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Happy Together Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return